1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact optical image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturizing an optical lens assembly is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for optical lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens assembly employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical lens assembly have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical lens assembly. Furthermore, the trend in modern electronics is developed toward increasingly higher performance and compact size. Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing an optical lens assembly for use in a mobile electronic product that has excellent imaging quality without too long total track length.